At present, a light-shielding border is apt to be disposed on the surface of a touch panel, wherein the light-shielding border can be a black matrix photoresist layer. The black matrix photoresist layer is formed by providing a composition including carbon black dispersed within a photosensitive resist, coating the composition on a glass substrate, and subjecting the composition to a lithography process (i.e. soft baking, exposure, development, and hard baking). Although carbon black has advantages such as low cost and high blackness, the black matrix photoresist layer including carbon black exhibits low surface resistance after hard baking with high temperatures, and thus resulting in short circuits among wire traces disposed on the border and a distortion of the signal due to the electrical conductivity of carbon black.
Therefore, a novel carbon black with insulating surfaces for use in the black matrix photoresist layer is desired.